


Knightingale

by DisturbingVision



Series: Being Enough [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comforts Regina after the death of Cora (Prequel to In Case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightingale

**Author's Note:**

> First in my prequel's of In Case, another fic based off one of Demi's songs. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the last.

“You would have been enough,” Those words meant the world to her and now she would hear them no more and all because of Snow White and her family. To know that the only thing keeping her mother from loving her was a missing heart Regina was broken. She should have never trusted that pixie haired brat. God how her heart ached and the way Emma’s eyes held so much sympathy for the Queen, from the daughter of her mortal enemy. It seemed that every chance at happiness she had was taken by the child she once rescued and her oaf of a prince. The only one who was ever there was Emma, but she wasn’t there now. She wasn’t there as Regina lay curled up in her bed hugging her knees to her chest as tears still flowed.

When she awoke Regina found herself in pajamas that she knew she hadn’t changed herself into and the only person who would have dared was still there by the light coming from under the master bathroom door. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened to reveal the blonde in her briefs and tank top. Just one look from Emma and Regina knew she wanted to ask questions but she refrained, so instead she silently turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Regina. Even if they weren’t touching it was enough to know she was there. There to just be there even if in silence.

This went on for a while but even the silence had to end, “Regina,” the soft voice whispered almost questioning if she should break the silence when her voice already seemed to echo in the space between them.

Rolling over so her back faced Emma the brunette could not face such caring eyes even if it were too dark to see them Regina knew they were still there, “What are you doing here Miss Swan?”

Internally sighing Emma rolled over placing her arm protectively over her girlfriend pulling her back so her body settled into her own, “I’m here because my girlfriend lost someone today and though she may say she’s fine I can always tell when she’s lying.”

Trying to remove herself from the embrace, even if only a half hearted try, a small smile crept on to her face as Emma pulled her infinitely closer making sure not to let her go, “And if she wanted to be alone?”

Feeling the kiss to the back of her neck Regina clung tighter to Emma with her next words, “Then she should get used to having me around when bad things happen.because no one can make me leave her.”

Turning over so they were face to face Regina looked so lost. Lost because she had killed her mother, lost because she loved the daughter of her enemy and yet the woman lying beside her had never left her side. Even when she was accused of murder, or when Henry still believed her to be evil Emma still stood by her. A knight in red shiny leather and jeans. Settling into the new position with Emma on her back and the brunette clinging to her while her head rested on Emma’s chest listening to it beat like the most wonderful symphony in the world.

“I hate her.”

“Me too,” came the whisper as lithe fingers moved through dark locks, “I hate she took your mother away from you, and that you had to be the one to do it, and most of all I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

Burying herself further into her savior Regina closed her eyes, “SIng to me.”

“Anything for you my Queen,” the blonde replied with a kiss to the woman’s crown.

As the soothing voice of Emma lulled her to sleep Regina only had one thought. _My Knightingale._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Was it good or was it lacking?


End file.
